yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Polparty
}}} | AT | Avusturya | Avusturya = }}} | SPÖ = SPÖ | ÖVP = ÖVP | FPÖ = FPÖ | BZÖ = BZÖ | #default = } }} | Yeşil | Yeşiller | Grün | Grüne = Yeşil | Bağımsız | Bağ | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | AU | Australia | Australia = }}} | ALP = ALP | CLP = CLP | LP = Lib. | #default = } }} | Democrats | Dem = Dem. | Greens | Green = Greens | Labor | Lab = ALP | Liberal | Lib = Lib. | National | Nat = Nat. | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CA | Canada | Canada = }}} | BQ = BQ | CPC = CPC | LPC = LPC | NDP = NDP | GPC = Green | FPNP = FPNP | CHP = CHP | WBP = WBP | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CZ | Czechia | Czechia | Czech Republic | Czech Republic = }}} | ODS = ODS | CSSD = ČSSD | KSCM = KSČM | KDU-CSL = KDU-ČSL | SZ = Greens | US-DEU = US-DEU | LIRA = LIRA | SNK = SNK ED | NEZDEM = Ind. Dem. | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | DE | Almanya | Almanya = }}} | CDU = CDU | CSU = CSU | SPD = SPD | FDP = FDP | PDS = Sol | FW |FWG = FW | DDP = DDP | NS | NSDAP = NSDAP | #default = } }} | Sol | Linke | Sol = Left | Yeşil | Yeşiller | Grün | Grüne | Bündnis 90/Die Grünen = Yeşiller | Bağımsız Seçmenler | Freie wähler = FW | Merkez | Zentrum = Merkez | Nazi = NSDAP | Bağımsız | Bağ | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Bağ. | #default = } }} }} | NL | Netherlands | Netherlands | The Netherlands | The Netherlands | Holland | NL = }}} | CDA = CDA | CU = CU | D66 = D66 | GL = GL | PVV = PVV | SGP = SGP | SP = SP | VVD = VVD | #default = } }} | Green | Groen = GL | PvdA | Pvda = PvdA | Independent | Ind | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CH | Switzerland | Switzerland = }}} | FDP | PRD | RAD | FDP/PRD = FDP/PRD | PLR = FDP/PRD/PLR | PLC = FDP/PRD/PLC | SPS | PSS | SP | PS | SP/PS | SPS/PSS | SOC = SPS/PSS | SVP | UDC | SVP/UDC = SVP/UDC | PPS = SVP/UDC/PPS | CVP | PDC | CVP/PDC = CVP/PDC | PPD = CVP/PDC/PPD | PCD = CVP/PDC/PCD | GPS | PES = GPS/PES | GLP = GLP | PLS | LPS | LIB = LPS/PLS | EVP | PEV = EVP/PEV | #default = } }} | Green = GPS | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | US | United States | United States | USA | USA = }}} | D = D | R = R | #default = } }} | Democrat = D | Republican = R | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | Independent | Independent | Ind | Ind. | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = }}}} }} }}__notoc__ Given a country and a political party, this template will give an abbreviation that links to the entry on that party. Kullanım *''country_name'': Ülkenin adı (bilinen isim veya kısaltması), Vikilink'li veya vikilink'siz. *''political_party'': Politik partinin adı, kısaltması veya bağdaştırıcısı. Örnekler # = ALP # = NDP # = KDU-ČSL # = FDP # = D #Özel durum: = Ind. Hala yapım aşamasındadır Tüm ülkeler halen desteklenmemektedir. Çeviridir Bu şablon Heilbronn örneğinde kullanılmıştır ilk defa, ikinci deneme ise Stuttgart ile yapılmıştır. Do NOT substitute this template at this time, it transludes the entire #switch construction instead of just the link you want. When adding entries within the template, list countries in alphabetical order. Give wikilinked and non-wikilinked names, as well as any possible abbreviations (eg. United States, USA). Each country contains 2 switch groups: one for acronyms, another for non-acronyms. This second group should always end with the Independent and default options. Desteklenen ülkeler *Avustralya (AU) *Avusturya (AT) *Kanada (CA) *Çek Cumhuriyeti (CZ) (acronyms without diacritics) *Almanya (DE) *Hollanda (NL) *İsviçre (CH) *Amerika Birleşik Devletleri (US) Infoboxes using this template * * * en:Template:Polparty fr:Modèle:Polparty